


Always Mine

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Ficlet, Frottage, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Always Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



Remus had barely shut the front door of number twelve, Grimmauld Place when his face was being licked, two great black paws on his shoulders.

"I'm glad to see you, too, Padfoot, but let a bloke walk through the door first." Padfoot dropped his paws to the floor and in seconds transformed back into Sirius, who proceeded to continue where Padfoot left off and wrapped his arms around Remus's neck and snogged him, tongue thrusting into his mouth, none too gentle nips to his lip.

"You're in fine form," Remus breathed when they broke apart, panting. 

"It's fucking _boring_ here," Sirius growled. 

"It won't be boring _fucking_ here," Remus purred as he ran his fingers over Sirius's tented trousers, giving the hard cock beneath a hard squeeze through the layers of fabric. "If you let me get out of my traveling cloak, I'll give you a lengthy demonstration."

Sirius stepped back to allow Remus room to hang his cloak before pressing him against the wall.

"Now, where were we?" Remus pulled Sirius close once more bringing their cocks into alignment. 

"Fucking." Sirius rolled his hips against Remus, increasing the delicious friction as they frotted roughly against the wall.

Remus licked along Sirius's neck, sucked his earlobe into his mouth feeling Sirius shiver at the sensation, before whispering in his ear. "I am going to fuck you so hard you'll _beg_ me to let you come."

"Stop talking so much and do it then, Moony." In seconds they were in the bedroom Remus kept at Grimmauld Place, both men pulling their clothes off, leaving them in a pile on the floor. 

Sirius stood beside the bed, spread his legs and pressed his face to the duvet. Remus hastily slathered his cock in lube and pouring more onto his fingers, slipped two into Sirius's tight arse.

"Come _on_ ," Sirius grumbled, pushing his arse back to meet Remus's fingers. 

Remus stretched him a bit more, sliding his fingers in and out, rubbing against that little nub inside that he knew made Sirius see stars. 

"I won't hurt you."

"Maybe I want you to."

Remus took that moment to withdraw his fingers and replace them with the head of his cock. Pushing inside in a single thrust, he grit his teeth against the exquisite pleasure of Sirius's tight arse squeezing him. 

"Better?" he grunted as he pulled out and slammed back in.

"God, yes." Remus knew they couldn't last, it had been too long since they'd been together.

"Wanna come, Moony," Sirius groaned moments later, his arse clenching Remus's cock, trying to pull his orgasm from him.

"Not yet, Padfoot." Changing his angle until Sirius cried out, Remus then gripped Sirius's hips with both hands and leaning over his pale, sweaty back, he said the words Sirius need to hear.

"Touch yourself." Sirius's hand went straight to his cock and moved frantically.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" he shouted as he came, ripping Remus's orgasm from him as well. They fell forward onto the bed, breathing heavily, before Remus rolled to the side.

A quick cleansing spell later and they both pulled themselves onto the bed.

Wand still in hand, Remus said, " _Accio_ chocolate," and a box came flying through the door into his hand. He handed the box to Sirius, who took it and grinned.

"From Honeyduke's? Does it have those caramel ones?" Sirius opened it and his eyes widened. "You remembered they were my favorites?"

"How could I forget?" Remus said as he watched Sirius pop a chocolate into his mouth, eyes closing in a look of perfect bliss. "Happy Valentine's day, Padfoot."


End file.
